


little Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	little Angel

 

 

It started when he first met the kid, this twisting feeling in his chest. The more good he saw of them, the better he got to know them, the tighter the feeling became.  Then they were on the surface, and he forgot about the twisting feeling for a while.

 

Until that night.

 

Usually they sleep on the couch, or in Papyrus' room. Papyrus was out tonight, working the midnight shift at the big honcho grocery franchise, Sans couldn't remember the name of it.

 

Papyrus was great at it, and since it was October, he was getting more hours.

 

They must have gotten lonely, or maybe it was the stormy weather outside, that made them decide to join Sans in his bed.

 

Sans didn't mind, but it did wake him. "hey, kiddo, whats up?"

 

They shook their head quietly, until a boisterous sound of thunder boomed overhead. Sans couldn't help but chuckle when they clung to him. That earned him a defiant groan, Sans patted them gently, stroking his hand down their back.

 

They stayed like that well after the sound of thunder grew distant, the sound of rain still in their company. When Sans looked at the kid, they were finally starting to calm down, digging their face into his ribs.

 

That feeling twisted tight in his chest again as he felt their breathing disturb his shirt ever so faintly. He could feel the warmth of their breath spread through the cloth trapped against his bones.

 

That twisting feeling began to uncoil in him, and his stroking of the kid's back became slower. Languishing the feeling of his phalanges grazing down the pajama top, ending just a little past the wasteband of the pants before drifting back up again.

 

That uncoiling feeling tingled down his back, and at every spot the kid touched him, down to his toes and back up.

 

He felt a cool sensation gathering at his pelvis, and it finally dawned on him what this senstion was. Sans clenched his jaw tightly. He thought he was done with this thing. He thought he got over it clear back when Papyrus was a child.

 

All of that hard work, and now it was back. 

 

Despite his resignations, he didn't stop the small, innocently intended, strokes down their back. Watching them as they began to fall asleep. Stars. They were so damn cute.

 

He hestitantly raised a hand up to brush through the softness of their hair. It was a bad idea, because now he only wanted more. His pelvis began to throb softly. He should get up, get out. Take a cold shower, something!

 

Instead he found himself wrapping his stroking hand around their waist and pulling them toward him, careful not to wake them.

 

A shudder went through him, it felt so good to have them pressed against him.

 

Geez.

 

The shame he felt was drowned by dread, and maybe excitement, when he felt them move, looking up at him. They smiled at him sweetly, and his soul hummed in his chest.

 

They waved at him with their fingers.

 

"hey, kid. feelin better."

 

They smiled and nodded. That twisted feeling in him began to tighten again and he tried to shove it down. Hide it away, but it was hard, like trying to tie a pipe like you would a rope. 

 

The hand cupping his face pulled him from his struggles, they looked worried. He smiled at them, "what's up, kid?"

 

"Are you okay, Sans?" Their worried gaze didn't faulter. It was so sweet. They were so sweet

 

"i'm fine kid, just overthinking, that's all." He gave them a noogie with the hand that had been playing with their hair earlier. Earning a frustrated groan, then a delighted giggle.

 

It was music to his ears, more so than normal, and sent another tingling sensation through him. So strong and unabiding it made his soul race. He... he should have them leave.

 

The panic boiling up in him was silenced when they leaned up to kiss his teeth, as they always did, especially when Sans was having a bad day. He felt electrofied in that moment, forgetting himself as he nuzzled into the chaste kiss a little too forcefully. Feeling his teeth scrape lightly against the kid's own. 

Oh stars he shouldn't have done that.

 

That twisting feeling uncoiled more quickly, forcefully than before, his soul thrummed and throbbed desperately. The magic pooling in his shorts, becoming solid in moments.

 

"Ow, Sans." They whined, rubbing their gums, "that hurt!"

 

"heh, sorry about that. how about i make it up to ya?" No, no, no no. Bad idea.

 

They looked at him quizically, until he leaned down to nuzzle his teeth against their cheek, they giggled. Oh stars. He nuzzled again, a little lower. They giggled again, and he could feel his the fabric of his shorts brushing against the ethereal mound that formed there.

 

"Saaaaans!"

 

stop, stop stop. 

 

"this isn't sans," he nuzzled again, "this is the smoochmeister, terror of the overground." He chuckled - please stop - nuzzling the edge of their jawline. They kept giggling as his little kisses traveled down their neck. Drawing out every giggle, and squirm they did against him, their foot catching the top of his pelvic bone as they tried to push him away playfully. Thinking it was a game.

 

Oh stars.

 

Sans hitched and pulled away, before wrapping his arms around them and rolling on top of them. Continueing his game till they were a giggling mess below him.

 

He paused for a moment to appreciate how innocent they were. How pure. Uncorruptable. Sans continued his nuzzle war, as they giggled and squirmed, the laughter dying down when Sans had settled his weight on them.

 

They whined again and gave Sans a gentle smack on his shoulder. "Saaaans, your crushing me!"

 

"heh. what? do i weight a skele-ton?"

 

They giggled again, "Yes!"

 

"hmm, i may consider it, for a price." The electric, tingly feeling was crawling up his back and his pelvis throbbed so much.

 

"I'll give you... a hundred smooches!" Oh stars, no.

 

"sure." NO. shut up, shut up.

 

One kiss, complete with a 'mwah', was planted on his cheek. Then another on his forehead, and another.. and another. Each one sent that tingle all over his bones, and he didn't think he could take any more. He tried to stay motionless as possible.

 

When the kid finally kissed him on the teeth it was the twentieth kiss, and it was like his he broke.

 

He nuzzled into the kissed, his tongue forming to slip between their lips, licking the inside of their mouth. He just /needed/ this.

 

Frisk, bless their pure innocent soul, just froze there. Not comprehending for a moment why all of this was so /wrong/.

 

His hand slid down their back, pushing the shirt up quickly, exploring, not satisfied till he found their nipple. Oh stars, no. What was he DOING, why couldn't he just stop?!

 

His other hand slid down their pants, and could feel the kid shaking now. Squirming against his hand as he tried to cup their genitals, they wouldn't let him, thuroughly struggling now, and they almost pulled from him.

 

He caught them in his grasp, though their back was now to him, pulling them to him. "sshhh. i'm sorry. i'm sorry. it's okay, i won't touch. i won't even look, okay?" They still struggled, but a little less so. "ey, hey. its me, right? you know i won't hurt ya, kiddo." He whispered into their shoulder, stroking their hip. 

 

"S...Sans." They sounded frightened, but they trusted him. The tinge of guilt was burried when their squirming rubbed against his cock. Causing his breathing to hitch, he pulled them against him, whispering into their ear and nuzzling them.

 

"its alright, kid. its just me, alright." Stars.

 

He thought he could gain a bit of sense as they sat there, with only his breath and sweet murmurs breaking the silence. But he couldn't, he was too invested in the feeling, like his willpower to get himself under control was being crushed under this carnal, sick desire. The guilt, the anguish, the shame were so distant. 

 

(...stop)

 

When they started to relax, his hands moved again, this time to their rear, he cupped the flesh of their buttocks in his hand and rubbed his shielded erection against them. His other hand rubbing up and down their chest and side so gently, reassuring them he didn't mean any harm. He just needed to get the need out of his system. 

 

Sans rubbed the front of their chest, he murmured something into their shoulder, apparently they didn't hear him because they asked.

 

"W-what?"

 

He lifted his head, giving pause to their nervous tone. "hey, hey it's okay, kiddo. this doesn't need to be scary. you know i won't hurt chya." His hand slipping down the inside of their pant-leg, they stiffened again. 

 

"D-don't-." They held onto his arm.

 

"i won't," he said, nuzzling his face into their hair, and inhaling the scent of shampoo. It sent a fresh wave of tingles through him, he let the feeling roll over him like he was partaking in euphoria. 

 

(Stars, please. Just help me stop!) "frisk, you know i hate making promises, right?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

His hand circled to the inside of their thigh, "well i promise, i'm not gonna hurtchya." He rubbed as close as he could be allowed to get, his phalanges massaging into the tender flesh where their leg met their hip, "and i promise i won't touch there." He nuzzled their head again, reveling in the feeling as he started to grind his erection against their ass. "and i promise i'll be good to you. how does that sound? doesn't that sound, nice?" 

 

(Stars, what was he saying!?) He didn't even sound like himself, his usually lazy speech was so careful now, so full of a tone he didn't even know he could make.

 

"B-but..." They were so tense, his shushed them softly, his hand reaching in front of their chest, rubbing the boney part of their sternum, sending little whisps of magic there, just enough to soothe them right down to their soul. A simple technique that most parent's know, he had learned it while taking care of Papyrus. 

 

It was how he discovered this thing in him that he thought he had burried so deep down it could vanish.

 

When they began to relax, he shifted his thumb to rub their nipple, his other hand lifted their leg and spread it as he continued rocking into them. "there, ya go, kiddo." Their breathing started to get heavy, sending a fresh wave of that tingling desire through him. "ngh. you're doing so good." The hand up their pant-leg slid to their ass, and he squeezed a cheek, grinding into them with more force, more desperation. 

 

(sto-o-o-o-o-op.)

 

He pulled his pants down, freeing his cock. Cupping their ass cheek again, he spread it apart, grinding his bare cock between the cheeks. With every grind he pressed against Frisk, his hand desperately shifted to spread their leg more, pulling down the the backside of their pants so they weren't in the way. Stroking forgotten, his other hand slid down their side, gripping their hip, cupping the inside of their leg as well, he leaned against them till they were nearly on the bed, pulling their ass against his cock.

 

Oh stars, their hot body against his bones, against his cock was so fucking good. It excited him to no end. Sans reached down to align his cock with their ass, pulling them onto it. He moaned into their hair, his cock throbbing at the tightness. When he heard them yelp, he hushed them, sliding his hand back up to their stomach. Nuzzling into their neck as he thrust into them again, for a wild moment they were flailing their arms and trying to pull away. He held them against him, and continued to hush them as much as possible, cooing sweet things into their.

 

"hey- hey. its alright, you're fine. i'm sorry, i just got a bit excited there--ah. oh stars, frisk. you're doing good. you're doin just-aah. just great. aaah." Stars. The feeling tingling through every inch of bone was incredible, he could feel his soul pound in his chest. Drip onto the inside of his rib cage whenever he thrust into Frisk. 

 

Oh it felt so fucking good. "gimme-aah. gimme your sou-oh-." Frisk whined and squirmed again, but didn't produce their soul. Sans groaned in frustration, "frisk, i promised, that i wouldn't hurtchya-aah. right? t-aah-trust me." he could feel them sweating, hell he was sweating. He wanted Frisk to know, to feel, what he was feeling.

 

(stop it!)

 

Sans felt warmth in his hand, and a glow of red when Frisk's soul appeared, he gave an excited, gasping laugh. He placed their soul against his own, feeling small whisps of tendrils pressing into the soul that touched it. Frisk moaned long and raw. "stars, aah. oh fuck. you feel th-ah, you feel that, frisk? aaah- fuck." It was incredible, how hot their soul was, just as hot as their body. His soul pressed more into Frisk's, tendrils digging deeper. Slowly, but "oooh, fuck." it felt so good. 

 

Sans thrust back into them, earning another yelp, but he didn't register it. Instead he continued to rock into Frisk, who's yelps faded until he pressed his cock deeper, and he always did. When he was fully sheathed, he groaned and wrapped his arms around their waist, yanking them down onto his cock every time he thrusted.

 

(no, no! i don't want this!)

 

He pressed his face into the side of Frisk's head, moaning into their ear, one of his hands slid up their side again till he was at level with their nipples again, his hand sliding to the opposite one so he could hold them against him with each thrust. 

 

As Frisk would get used to their pace, he would go faster, till his cock was pounding into him, leaving a slick, smacking sound each time. "oh, baby. ssh- sweetheart. nnnggh dove. you -aah feel that?" Getting excited as Frisk started to moan back, "oh, fuck. you sound so-ah-ah!" 

 

(i d..don't...)

 

He got a bit too excited there, thrusting in far to quick then Frisk could take, causing them to flinch, and squirm. "aah- sorry. sorry angel. you-aaah. you just sound so good." He whined into their shoulder, but slowed his pace to something Frisk could manage. Carefully drawing out more moans from them. "aah. aaah.aaaah! fuck." Stars, Frisk's sounds made his soul throb, he shuddered when he felt his soul tendrils shifting deeper into theirs. "friiiisk." he whined, sliding his hand up their leg, and pulling it up, and apart. He looked down their back, watching as his cock slicked in and out of their ass. 

 

(...i don't..)

 

He moaned at the sight. "ooh. fuck, i wish you could see this. ngh-" he reached for the phone on the bedside, having to use a bit of magic to bring it over just so he didn't interrupt their pace. He had a difficult time fumbling with it, he leaned back, recording his cock sliding out, then slamming in with a slick smack. He started to get a bit excited, his pace going faster, but only for a few moments before he slowed down again, just so Frisk wasn't so overwhelmed. Pressing Frisk's back against him, he leaned forward, returning to their even pace.

 

Nuzzling Frisk's face, "frisk. angel. look." Frisk opened their eyes and looked, Sans played the video, pausing a moment before matching the pace in the video. Oh the sounds they were making, he pressed his teeth into their ear. "you see that--ah. you-" he started going faster with the videos pace, "feel that, babe? tha--aah." he quicked his pace again when the video showed his cock slamming in and out of them. They gave alternating yelps and moans, "ooh oooh fuuuck. angel, baby. oh you are doing.. so... f-aah-cking good. aah." The video ended, and he slowed, he saw they were drooling, and he turned their face, licking their drool. 

 

"oh, baby. angel. sweetheart." Each endearment accompanied with particularly forceful thrust, causing Frisk to yelp. He was starting to like hearing the sound of Frisk's yelps, "your doing so good, babe. wanna watch it again?" his tone was playful, but unlike his usual jovial playfulness.

 

"Saa--ah!"

 

"yeah, babe?" Cutting Frisk off with another forceful thrust.

 

"Sa-aah!" 

 

Sans grinned as they shuddered on him, their back arched, driving them onto his cock more. They both moaned in tandem, Sans got excited. "oh, babe. do that again. do it again. doitagain." he whined trying to incite that reaction again, unsucessfully at first, but when Frisk did they both moaned together. Sans tried desperately to keep Frisk there, right there. 

But Frisk squirmed too much, he paused a bit to allow Frisk to catch their breath. "hey. angel, its alright. you did so good." He said, leaning against them until they were nearly laying down again. Nuzzling their head, "we'll take a breather."

 

(STOP)

 

Sans frowned at himself, he shifting his head to look at the wall, only he wasn't looking at the wall, he was looking at the full length closet mirror. He didn't recognize the look on his own face, but he did recognize the fear (or was it agony?) on Frisk's. He'd seen it a few times. Most notably, when he threatened them in the MTT resort.

 

It was enough to shock him out of his deranged stupor, those delightful tingles turned to icy cold needless. He untangled his soul from Frisk, not wanting them to feel the wave of shame that coursed through him. ".. we... we're done, kiddo." He said softly, returning their soul to them. He carefully dislodged himself from the kid, fixing their shirt, and the back of their pants. Placing the blanket over them, trying not to shake.

 

He patted their back, feeling them flinch. Which sent another wave of guilt, shame and disgust through him. Sans backed away, then teleported into the bathroom. He closed the door, walking over and placing his hands on the sink. His bones were trembling so bad they rattled together.

 

Oh stars...

 

Why? 

 

Why did he do that? 

 

Sans stared into the sink, tears started to well up in his sockets. 

 

Why couldn't he stop?!

 

He leaned his head down, and ran cold water over it. He spent a good ten minutes there, panting with his mouth open until he finally shut the water off. His nerves were still a wreck, and he found himself slipping down the sink, until he was on the floor.

 

Frisk would never forgive him, would they?

 

Knowing their kind, forgiving soul...

No. He didn't want them to.

 

There was a long moment where his head rested against the sink cabinet.

 

What now?

 

He looked at his left hand, the phone still there. He stared at it, staring at the video. 

 

Sans' hand hovered over his phone, before he finally deleted it.

 

It did little, the damage was already done. It didn't bring him comfort. He didn't think he would ever forget. If anything, it was so that Papyrus would never know.

 

After a moment of silence he stood and exited the bathroom, shutting it slowly behind him. He looked to his bedroom door, which was still cracked open from when Frisk entered. There was no sound coming from there. Shame shot through him again, clenching his teeth. He turned away, walked downstairs, he called Toriel, who was groggy when she answered. "h-hey tori."

 

"Sans? What's wrong?"

 

"uh... well the kid," what was he going to say...? "frisk seems a little freaked over the thunder and stuff, maybe you should come get them."

 

"Oh, well alright. I'll be over."

 

"kay." He hung up, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. 

 

Sans entered the kitchen, taking down a glass from the cabinet, and the water jug from the fridge, poured a glass of water for Frisk before returning upstairs. After a soft warning knock against the wood frame, he came into the room, finding Frisk wasn't on the bed anymore, but by the desk. 

 

They shrunk away from him, against the corner, "he-hey! it's me, its just..." that might not be helpful anymore. "i'm.. i'm not gonna touch ya. i just got some water here for ya, alright?"

 

Sans slowly came to the desk, "geez..." He placed the glass down. "i'm so sorry, frisk. i was just... caught up in it, i..." He rubbed his neck, "have no excuse for.. what i did." Sans slowly sat down in the chair. "i wouldn't blame ya if you don't want anything to do with me after that." 

 

He saw how carefully they watched him. "i'm sorry, pal. i really am." After a moment of them staring he sighed and looked away. 

 

There was a long silence between them before he spoke. "tori's coming to pick you up... hey, what happened... i don't want anyone." No, that's not right. "i don't want papyrus finding out. let's not talk about it alright? let's just... forget this ever ha-!" He felt something get plunged into him from the side, the pain was excrutiating, causing him to double over onto the floor.

 

It was hard to breathe, when he looked he saw a ruler sticking out from the side of his ribs. It was at an angle, and he was sure they hit it. Oh stars, there was a broken ruler lodged in his soul. 

 

He turned his head to look at Frisk, "frisk." The hurt and broken hearted expression on their face gave him pause. The shame and the guilt shot through him again, tears welling up in his sockets again. Sans gave a short laugh, looking away, locating the other part of the wooden ruler.

 

"yeah... i deserv..." He didn't finish his sentence as he slipped unconcious.

 

\---

 

Frisk stared down at Sans, their face hot, their body aching. Their chest felt tight and hurt. Tears stung at their eyes, but wouldn't fall.

 

They stared down at Sans and it wasn't FAIR! How could he just expect them to /forget? They would never forget this! 

It wasn't fair that they felt bad for what they just did, he had hurt them. So why did they feel justified and horrified at the same time?

 

Maybe because they never would have done this. Never had done this. But here he was, dying before them.

 

They watched his health tic down to the decimals.

 

They slowly sat next to Sans as he lay there dying. When his hp finally reached 0, they watched him dust. 

 

They felt the unease fade away, looking to see that their exp had gone up, their lv, had gone up by three whole levels.

 

Turning their gaze away from the dust on the floor, settling on the bed. Tori would be here soon.

 

He doesn't want Papyrus finding out.

 

They didn't want Papyrus finding out either.

 

They stood slowly, stripping the bed, dragging the sheets down the stairs, and into the washer, starting it. They also threw in their pajama's. They were still hurting pretty badly, but they were determined. After a quick shower, they changed.

 

They walked into the room again, checking if there was anything else to do, they thought about the ruler, but they left it there.

 

Turning the lock on the door, closing it behind them. Their blanket and pillow was still on the couch, they left all of it there.

 

When Toriel came, she asked where Sans was, they told her that Sans fell asleep. She seemed to buy it, never suspected a thing. Back at home, Frisk went to their bedroom immediately, changed into their pajama's here, and lay in bed.

 

After a moment of silence, they cried conflicted, sad, angry tears.

 

The next morning, no one had noticed Sans was missing. Even Papyrus didn't seem to notice at first, and the skeleton had even checked up on Frisk to ask how they were doing. They asked him about Sans not being awake yet, but he had insisted to let Sans sleep.

 

Guilt started to settle in their soul.

 

Sans' dust was discovered that night. There was so much fanfare for him. Monsters he barely talked to, along with his friends had mourning candles out.

 

They were all over the Dreemurr household, and at first Frisked passed them with no problem, but as the week went on, and it was getting closer to his funeral, the guilt started to boil into anger.

 

Why were they mourning him? Celebrating him? 

They don't know what he did to them! They were suffering! More than Papyrus! More than their loved ones!

 

Frisk started to blow out the candles.

 

Toriel had noticed, "Frisk, I know you miss him, but blowing out the candles won't bring him back. He's gone. Sadly. He will be missed."

 

A cold feeling crept through them. Miss him? MISS HIM?!

 

"I don't." Frisk insisted. It wasn't just Toriel that said that to them, and by the time Papyrus was the one to say it, they were livid.

 

"I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S GONE! HIS DUST CAN BE GARDEN ASH FOR ALL I CARE!" But they did not understand. They thought Frisk's anger was caused by Sans' death.

 

"Frisk! Don't say that," They said.

"It's alright to be sad," They insisted.

 

They weren't listening. But then, Frisk wasn't telling the whole story. They didn't want to hurt Papyrus.

 

When the funeral came around, they were numb, and at the same time, a boiling fury was building in them. They watched how everyone missed him, how they praised him, how they mourned for him.

 

Enough.

 

The hurt inside them wouldn't cease, and it drove them to leave, climb that mountain again. It took so long to do, like the first time.

 

When they reached the hole, they stared down at it. Frisk had never thought they would be doing this. After a long, grueling silence, they fell forward into it. Everything was black.

 

"Your back? But, its been such a long time." 

 

Frisk slowly rolled onto their knees, looking up at Flowey.

 

"You got bored, didn't you?"

 

Frisk didn't answer as they stood. Flowey stared at them, gaze narrowing.

 

"Tch. Whatever." Silence fell between them, Flowey avoided their gaze, "If your going to do this... then you have to erase everyone's memories, and," Flowey looked at them, wistful. "you better erase mine too. I don't want to remember all this when you reset the timeline."

 

Frisk nodded in agreement, approaching the shining star behind Flowey. When they got close, a few options appeared. Save. Load. 

 

The last one, Reset.

 

The button lit up when it was selected, getting brighter and brighter, till it was almost blinding. The buttons burst into a nova, then the light faded, as did the star.

 

The world went dark.

 

[Name the fallen human]

 


End file.
